Pinkie Pie's BFF
by FieryFilly
Summary: Pinkie Pie realizes how she can make Rainbow Dash her BFF...FOREVER! Get her hooked on heroin!  This is the first fanfic I ever wrote so Chapter One is a bit rough around the edges. Non-consentual drugs, sex and death.
1. Chapter 1

The moon shone brightly above Sugarcube Corner and the silohette of an owl swept through the clear sky. A single room was lit above the cake store, Pinkie Pie was awake and expecting visitors.

Pinkie Pie emerged from the kitchen, Gummy riding on her back as the party pony sets the beautiful table with paper plates and plastic cups. Pinkie has been busy tonight, Mr and Mrs Cake are away in Canterlott for the weekend leaving her in charge of the store. Peeking out of the window, Pinkie saw her bestest-friend forever, Rainbow Dash, walking up the path.

"Dashieeee! You're here! Come on up!"

"Pinkie shush! Ponies are trying to sleep!" Rainbow Dash hissed but Pinkie had already moved from the window to continue her preperations. Dash stretched her wings and flew her way up to the open window, gracefully slipping through the gap and landing on the soft pink carpet.

"Evening every- hey, where is everypony?" asked Dash.

"Oh they're on their way Dashie! I knew the fastest most bestest pony would be fashionably early! Care for some pinkie-punch?"

Pinkie excitedly trotted into to the kitchen, returning with a plastic cup of raspberry coloured punch. Rainbow Dash took the cup and smiled at her friend.

"Thanks Pinkie! I'm parched.. but wait.. where's Gummy? He hasn't been swimming in it has he?"

Dash pulled a face and sniffed the liquid.

"You silly filly, I only make Gummy-bath punch once a year, Gummy's birthday! If I did it every party it wouldn't be such a special punch!".

Dash sipped the punch and was impressed. It was one of the best she had tasted.

"Tastes great Pinkie! So when's everypony getting here and whats this party for?"

Pinkie ushered Dash onto the couch.

"Just sit your rump down and I'll start the food, the other ponies will be here soon!".

Pinkie returned to the kitchen and opened the utensil drawer - Mr and Mrs Cake had everything a chef could need. Pinkie shouted to her guest, tapping a spoon against the plate over and over making cooking noises but not actually cooking anything.

"How was the cloud-clearing, Dashie? Dashhhieee... helloooo?"

Rainbow Dash was still sat on the couch but her ears were flopped down and her pupils looked dilated.

"Gee Pinkie.. I feel.. kinda weird...".

Pinkie grinned crazily and looked at how much punch Dash had drank from the glass.

"You LOOK kinda weird, silly! I didn't think it would work that fast"

Pinkie took the remaining half-cup of punch from Dash's hooves and placed it on the table.

"Pinkie, I think... I should go home.. maybe I caught a bug...".

"You don't have a bug, you've had some of Pinkie Pie's marvelous medicine! Rohypnol! It makes sleepy ponies! But Doctor Pinkie has something to perk you up, I just needed to knock a bit of the stuffing out of you. You're so biiiig and strrrrong and I can't beat that, so I had to cheat!"

Pinkie made a silly face and flexed her muscles.

"Rawrrr! See, this party is special, you know how you are my BFF? I know I'm not your BFF. You just tolerate me and that makes me oh so sad. So, I'm gonna make me be your bestest friend forever and ever!"

Pinkie skipped back into the kitchen leaving Rainbow groaning, head in her hooves on the couch. She felt dizzy and so tired. The party-loving pony quickly returned holding a syringe and a small glass vial of liquid. Dash groaned again trying to stand up but could find the balance or energy.

"Urgh.. please Pinkie... you're scaring me!"

"Oh don't be a sillyhead! Everypony knows Rainbow Dash is scared of nothing! Anyway, its just a little jab! You see, I figured for me to become your bestest EVER friend in the whole of Equestria, there has to be something I can give you that no other pony can! Thats where this comes into play!"

Pinkie tapped the vial and pushed the syringe needle into the cap, drawing the liquid out.

"Its heroin! Wheeee! A few doses of this and you'll never leave! Especially as I'm the only Pinkie Pie in Ponyville who can get it! C'mon Dashy, lets get you fired up!"

Rainbow moaned and again tried to stand up and flap her wings . She let out a frustrated sob as once again she fell back onto the couch. Pinkie approached, climbing on top of Rainbow, legs and arms pinned down with the heavier pony's weight.

"Please Pinkie... drugs? I don't want them! I want to be a wonderbolt! I want to be your friend but this is weird and creepy!"

Pinkie popped out her tongue in concentration and pushed the syringe into Rainbow's arm.

"Owww! Please Pinkie, no!"

The frightened pony closed her eyes and winced. She didn't feel anything from the drug. Opening one eye, she saw the plunger of the syringe was not yet pressed. Pinkie was astride Rainbow Dash, the parts between her legs pressing against Rainbow's tummy.

Rainbow sobbed as Pinkie began to rhythmically hump her hips against her, panting slightly, hoof against the plunger of the syringe. As Pinkie rocked back and forth the syringe twisted slightly causing Dash to wince in pain, tears dripping from her big purple eyes. Having such a strong pony subdued was really doing it for Pinkie.

"Please Pinkie.. I thought you were my friend... You're hurting me!"

Dash was as upset as much as she was scared, unable to comprehend why a close friend would act in this way. What had she done to deserve this treatment from someone she had shared so much fun with? Dash felt a warm wetness coming from where Pinkie rubbed against her and Pinkie's gasps and humping grew quicker. It felt strange and shameful to Dash, having a friend rubbing her private parts against her tummy. Pinkie leaned forward and moaned into Dash's ear.

"Dashie... I... I don't know if this... might kill you... its a big... dose... if you die.. I'm sooo sorry but I can't stop!"

Pinkie pushed herself hard against Rainbow Dash and went silent for a second, shuddering and then letting out a stiffled groan. She slowly pressed down the plunger of the syringe as she orgasmed. Rainbow Dash sobbed and closed her eyes as Pinkie left a trail of wetness all over her tummy.

Within seconds, a hot feeling manifested where Rainbow had been injected and the sensation of slipping into warm water moved up her arm, into her neck and chest before spreading down to her legs. She let out a little whimper as the drug coursed through her veins, loosening every muscle and causing Dash's eyes to roll back a little.

"Oh no... Dashie?"

Fearing she had overdosed her dear friend, Pinkie tapped her gently on the cheeks looking for a reaction but after a silence which felt like minutes, Rainbow Dash moaned and closed her eyes, whispering something under her breath. Pinkie smiled and pushed her nose against Dash's cheek, planting a delicate kiss before climbing off her friend and kneeling down beside her. Rainbow Dash gasped and drooled a little.

"Oh.. my gosh... this feels.. amazing..."

Pinkie Pie gently pulled the needle out of Rainbow's arm and placed it into a sharps box next to the couch.

"Oh Dashie.. I always knew you were a thrill seeker. Once I've got you hooked we'll be BFF's forever! Let me show you something super first though!"

Still kneeling, Pinkie pulled Dash's legs apart slightly before lifting them over her shoulders. Leaning forward, she took a huge lick of her friends most personal area.

"Don't you worry about anything Dashie! Pinkie Pie has this covered! Nom nom nom!"

Pinkie Pie slurped and licked away between Dash's legs, working both the fur around 'it' and the little pink sticky-out bit that Pinkie herself found so appealing to stimulate. Dash's moans let Pinkie know exactly where her friend enjoyed to be licked most and soon all around the area was now a mix of Pinkie's slobber and the wetness which seemed to be dripping from Dash's part.

With a sudden moan, Dash shuddered and squeezed Pinkie's head between her legs as the party-loving pony tasted something strange from Dashie's place. Pinkie stopped licking and kissed her friend on the tummy, Rainbow Dash closed her eyes and muttered something.

"I'm sorry Pinkie... I pee'd on you... that felt.. awesome.. I'm so tired... "

Pinkie had hoped for a more explosive orgasm from her friend but dosed up on heroin, poor Rainbow Dash was not at her most dynamic.

"Oh Dashie, you are sooo high! Don't worry, Pinkie Pie made space for you in the attic! Once you've had a few more hits of Pinkie's medicine, you won't want to leave!"

Pinkie fetched a glass of water for Rainbow. She'd wake up terribly thirsty once the drug wears off. Pinkie had tried her own medicine a few times but found it to make her too subdued. How can one party hard in that state? Other drugs were Pinkie's interest, she pondered introducing her friend to them at a later date.

For now though the priority was getting Dash dependant, then the fun with her BFF could really begin. Dash was already snoring loudly when Pinkie returned with the glass of water.

"All partied out! Poor Dashie..."

Pinkie placed the glass of water next to Dash and pulled a throw over her, covering her legs and tummy. Pinkie had woke up so cold last time she had tried heroin and wanted Dash's first time to be perfect.

How would Dash feel tomorrow, knowing her friend had sexually assaulted her and forced her to take heroin? Given Dash's reaction to the heroin, Pinkie had a good feeling that all would go as planned and soon she would have the drug-dependant Dashie she'd wanted for so long. The crippling withdrawals would give Pinkie a friend who would do anything for her next hit.

Pinkie picked another two vials of heroin from the cupboard and placed them on the counter along with clean needles, ready for tomorrows dose. There was at least a years supply but Pinkie worried what would happen when it ran out - would she need to have Dash addicted to other drugs too? If she couldn't get more, would she have to just give Dashy one big last dose to send her to sleep forever? If the other ponies found out how she had changed Dash, they'd never come to one of her parties again!

"No!", Pinkie thought, "That would never happen! I'm gonna make sure Dashy never leaves and loves me forever!"

Pinkie picked up Gummy, who had snook out of his tank and was ineffectively chewing on the discarded syringe cap. Turning out the lights, she kissed Dash once more on the cheek and headed to bed. It had been a long night and she would need to be up early tomorrow to give Dash her next dose.


	2. Chapter 2

This is part two of the first fanfic I ever wrote. The 1st chapter was quite badly formatted and I hope to fix that sometime. Here's part two anyway.

* * *

><p>"Pinkie! Please, Pinkie Pie! I need it so bad… why are you making me wait…"<p>

Pinkie Pie could hear Rainbow Dash's cries from the attic of her apartment above Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie continued to clean the kitchen, wiping up where Gummy had decided to trail flour across the tiled floor.

"Pinkie, c'mon! You know it hurts to wait!"

It had been two months since Pinkie had forcibly injected her friend with heroin and began sexually interfering with her. As much as Dash had resisted, her thrill seeking nature had caused the heroin to sink its hooks deep into her. Even after one dose, the next morning with her mind still fuzzy in recollecting the previous night's events, it did not take much for her to be convinced by Pinkie to try another shot. After that, it had been a doddle for Pinkie to get the heroin dependant, needy friend who could never leave her – not while she was giving her something she couldn't get elsewhere and couldn't live without.

For Pinkie, the sex was great too. The more Dash was hooked, the less interested in sex she was herself but she would do absolutely anything for Pinkie in order to get her next fix. The power Pinkie felt when she made Dash do such depraved things was a real kick. Occasionally she would shoot up with her friend but it never seemed to get its hooks into her. It made her too tired and subdued; she preferred cocaine. For Pinkie, coke was one hell of a drug and easy to come by with the right contacts. Zecora could get pretty much anything anypony could want – Pinkie had made sure however that she herself was the only supplier in Ponyville.

Three days after she moved into Pinkie's attic, all of Rainbow Dash's close friends in town received a letter. It had not been difficult to manipulate Rainbow Dash into announcing that she had left Ponyville.

"Dear friend,

I am sorry I could not tell you this face to face, but I am leaving Ponyville for a little while. I need to find cool new adventures and visit all four corners of Equestria. Sleepy Ponyville is a great place but I need to stretch my wings!

Once I have found my place in this world, I will be back to tell you my awesome tales!

Love,

RD"

It had come as a surprise but did not seem too suspicious to her friends. Rainbow Dash had a pace which really didn't fit the slow life in Ponyville. With no return address on the letter, all of her friends had a small gathering for her at Fluttershy's cottage where they raised a glass and wished their dear friend the best of luck. With Dash's speed and love of travelling around they were sure she would be back to visit them all soon.

None of her friends suspected that Dash was actually locked up in Pinkie's attic, hopelessly hooked on heroin and being used as a personal sex and friendship toy by the crazy party-loving pony.

"Ahwwwww Pinkie, I feel so sick, please hurry!"

Pinkie threw the cleaning cloth into the sink and rinsed her front hooves.

"Oki-doki-loki Dashie! I'll be up for you in a second!"

Pinkie Pie opened her medicine cabinet in the corner of the kitchen; it was like a drug-dealers stash. A box of sealed syringes, a large bag of coke, unmarked vials of a clear liquid, a sharps box, cotton wool balls and most importantly of all, a tub of white powder – strong and pure heroin.

Placing the tub of smack, a sealed syringe and a cotton wool ball on the counter, Pinkie took in her mouth a teaspoon from her cutlery drawer and scooped up a tiny amount of the white powder. It was still early days in Dash's dependency and Pinkie had to be very careful not to overdose her friend or it was game over. She'd have to make the choice of taking Dash to Nurse Redheart and most likely her deeds being exposed or more likely, she would have to let Dash die and then find a new best friend forever.

Pinkie squirted a splash of lemon juice onto the heroin, gave it a little shake and with the spoon in her mouth, held it over the flame of the oven hob. Pinkie was frisky as she always was in evening and she had a special task for Dash to earn her fix today. Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie were all of the age where they were very curious about sex and Rarity had a lot of books, both fictional and educational on the subject. In one of the more graphic ones, Pinkie had read about 'rimming' and wanted to see what that felt like. From what she had read, Pinkie still wasn't sure if she was a 'lesbian'. The things she did with Rainbow Dash would definitely point at that conclusion – she loved Dash and thought she was very attractive. To an outsider however, this relationship could be considered rather abusive and manipulative.

The heroin in the spoon boiled forming a clear liquid and Pinkie quickly placed the spoon on the counter before the heat travelled up the handle and burned her tongue. She dipped the cotton wool into the liquid, un-wrapped the syringe and slowly drew the fluid into the barrel. It was her careful hygiene precautions that had kept Dash nice and healthy despite her three to four daily injections.

Pinkie placed the cap over the needle of the syringe and pranced upstairs. She held the needle in her mouth and climbed up the ladder to the attic. Inside, Dash was lying on her bed groaning and shivering – she had vomited a little into the bucket beside her.

"Awww poor Dashie, I'm sorry! You ok, bestest friend?"

Dash had lost a lot of weight but still looked healthy despite the chills she was enduring. Of a night after Dash had her evening fix, Pinkie would spend the dark hours hugging and fussing her friend. She would groom her mane and tail; keeping her best friend clean, happy and entertained. When Dash was high she loved to lay on her tummy and let Pinkie stroke her all over. Pinkie would tell her what a good pony she was and how she could be this happy forever. It was not sexual for Dash, she found it hard to feel aroused when high but she felt so much pleasure that it was hard to even consider leaving. It was only when she was experiencing crippling withdrawals that she questioned the lifestyle she was living but Pinkie would quickly make sure she was dosed back up again.

"I'm ok Pinkie but I'm so desperate for a hit… please? Best friend?"

Pinkie smiled and sat beside Dash on the bed, stroking her rainbow locks from her sweaty brow.

"It's ok, Pinkie's here! Do you love me, Dashie?"

Pinkie grinned as wide as she could and blinked down at her friend.

"Sure, Pinkie! You know I do! Please? I got the shakes so bad…"

Pinkie kissed Dash on the forehead.

"Okay Dashy, I'll hook you up now and then I need you to do something special for me oki-doki?"

Rainbow Dash nodded and closed her eyes. Resting back on the pillow, she put out her left arm and rested it on Pinkie's lap. Pinkie Pie took the leather belt hanging on the bed-knob and looped it round her friend's bicep, tightening it to help find a vein.

"Aww you look so sweet Dashie. You know, I could just squish you up and turn you into cupcakes!"

Dash giggled and then winced as Pinkie pushed the needle into her arm. She had never liked needles but as long as she didn't have to look, it wasn't so bad. With the syringe in place, Pinkie drew the plunger back checking she had hit a vein – a little blood mixed with the heroin and so she slowly pushed it down, letting the full dose empty into her friend.

Withdrawing the needle, Pinkie loosened the belt letting the drug flow around Dash's system.

"Awwww yeah, that's awesome. Thanks Pinkie."

Dash sighed and pushed her head back against the pillow, wriggling her hind hooves. Dash still couldn't believe how amazing the feeling was every time Pinkie shot her up, it was like sinking into a warm bath of jelly. Nothing seemed to matter and she wanted Pinkie to sit beside her forever, pumping her full of that magic drug.

Pinkie put the syringe on the bedside table and lay down with Dash, pushing her nose against her friend's ear and licking.

"So Dashie, gonna do something for Pinkie Pie?"

Rainbow Dash wriggled and kissed Pinkie on the ear. She didn't really enjoy the things Pinkie had her do when she was high but she didn't dislike them either. Sometimes she would get aroused especially if Pinkie was licking her down below but in the throes of a heroin fix it was hard for her to orgasm sometimes. She was happy to do these things for Pinkie as it seemed to make her happy and kept her supplying those precious doses of smack.

Pinkie took a small bag of white powder from the drawer under the bedside table and put it on the bed as she changed ends and got into a sixty-nine position with Dash, climbing on top of her. Pinkie's face was just above Dash's most personal area while Dash was looking up at Pinkie's. Dash knew what Pinkie liked and started to kiss and lick her mare-parts; they always tasted pretty good as Pinkie was a very clean pony. Perhaps the amount of sugary sweet foods the party-hard pony consumed helped too.

Pinkie pushed back a little against her friend's face, Dash's tongue always felt good – Pinkie had asked Dash during one of their late night cuddle sessions if she had done that kind of thing before. Dash had denied it but Pinkie was not convinced, not that it was a problem. Dash had blushed when Pinkie had told her just how good it felt to have her wet tongue in her intimate parts. Rarity had told her the correct words for those 'parts' but Pinkie couldn't bring herself to say them.

A little of the bag of white powder, was emptied by Pinkie onto the soft blue coat just below Dash's navel. Covering one nostril she snorted it up and closed her eyes as Dash slurped and licked away. Zecora's coke was amazing stuff. Pinkie rubbed her nose and looked back at her friend.

"Oh wow-wee, that's some good gear! You wanna try?"

Rainbow Dash stopped for a second and shook her head, her muzzle all wet and messy.

"You just love that smack don't you, Dashie? Oki-doki, well… I need you to lick a bit higher up! All the way up!"

Dash felt a little twinge between her legs - this was so sordid and dirty. She reached up and pushed Pinkie's frilly tail up, exposing her clean and pink hole. Pinkie pushed her rear down as she felt warm breath under her tail and gasped as it was licked by a warm wet tongue.

"Oh.. my… Dashie, that's good…"

Pinkie rested her head on Dash's tummy and reached an arm back and under to stroke between her own legs. She gasped and bit down gently at the flesh of Dash's flat stomach.

"Tell me you love me, Dashie? Tell me how much you want to be with me forever?"

Rainbow Dash spoke in a muffled voice with her lips against her friends behind. Even Pinkie's dirtiest place was clean and sweet-tasting.

"Forever, Pinkie! I wanna be your little pony 'til we die!"

This was too much for Pinkie and she pushed her nose into Dash's fur as a rumbling orgasm rocked her. She jerked her hoof against her privates while Dash licked away under her tail. Her little hole twitched at every lick as the orgasm subsided leaving Pinkie to wipe her slick hoof on her friend's tummy fur.

Pinkie kissed Dash on the stomach and sighed contently.

"That was, wow, mind-blowing Dashie! Would you like me to do it to you?"

Dash shook her head and smiled sleepily. It wasn't easy giving oral sex after a big shot of heroin.

"Naw. Its ok, Pinkie. Kiss and cuddle? Please?"

Pinkie wriggled off Dash and got into a spooning position with her friend. Pinkie was the big spoon and her wet tummy and private parts rubbed against Dash's hind as she cuddled her little pony.

"I love you so much Dashie, you are the best friend a pony could have."

Dash mumbled back sleepily. Pinkie emptied a little of the cocaine onto her own tongue then coerced Dash to turn her head, giving the rainbow pegasus an open-mouthed kiss and sharing the drug with her.

Pinkie smooched the back of her friend's neck as Dash turned away and yawned.

"Have you ever wanted to be a boy-pony, Dashie?"

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Penultimate chapter. Grim-dark. Drugs, gore, death. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful crisp morning in Ponyville as Pinkie Pie stepped out the front door of Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie sniffed at the wonderfully clean air, catching a whiff of dewy grass and the flower ponies' fragrant garden. Pinkie was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed despite another night of booze, sex and drugs. She locked the door behind her leaving Rainbow Dash upstairs in the attic, sleeping it off.<p>

Pinkie Pie skipped along the path which headed out of Ponyville, past Sweet Apple Acres and into the Everfree Forest. It had been six months since Rainbow Dash had 'left' for pastures new and Pinkie was running low on heroin – it was time for a trip to see Zecora and stock up. As Pinkie trotted past Carousel Boutique, Rarity was opening up and putting her sale-rack outside hoping to catch the eye of pony passers-by.

"Oh good morning, Pinkie Pie! Isn't it such a beautiful day?"

Pinkie stopped and waved to her friend.

"Goooooooooood morning Rarity, my fashionable friend! Isn't it just… just…pony-fabulous?"

Rarity laughed politely. She loved Pinkie Pie as did all the other ponies but Rarity could not muster quite the same bounciness as her friend this early in the morning.

"Quite. Can I interest you in some new duds, Pinkie dear? I'm having a clear out of my summer range – they simply won't do for autumn, the colours clash with the brown and gold of the trees especially…"

Talking herself out of a sale, Rarity quickly changed her pitch.

"Oh, I mean they are fine for autumn! Absolutely darling. Fashion favours the brave! Care to try some on?"

Pinkie giggled and shook her head.

"They are super-duper Rarity, as always! But I'm in a intsy-wintsy-bit of a hurry. Maybe I can try that nice pink and gold frock on my way back?"

Rarity blushed at her friend's praise for her garment-making skills and smiled, adjusting the dresses on the rack so that they were all immaculately in line.

"Wonderful. Have a nice morning darling, see you later!"

Pinkie waved again and continued her journey. Her legs were a little sore this morning but did not affect her much. She and Dash had some mind-blowing sex the evening before – Pinkie had pegged Rainbow Dash for an hour leaving her legs and flank muscles achy; the resulting orgasm had strained her tummy muscles but no doubt the evening's fun was the cause of her morning cheeriness. A line of cocaine to kick-start the day helped too.

Leaving the village, Pinkie could see Applejack and Big Mac apple-bucking far away on one of the many orchards of Sweet Apple Acres. Spotting Pinkie from afar, Applejack and Big Mac waved to their friend who waved back without stopping. The autumnal sun warmed Pinkie's coat and as she skipped along, she kicked playfully at the piles of wet leaves on the ground.

As Pinkie approached Fluttershy's cottage, she saw her friend outside with Angel-bunny plucking carrots from her garden. Fluttershy's self-sufficiency impressed her friends and it was always nice when she would cook a meal for all of them once a month with her organic fruit and vegetables.

"Good morning Fluttershy and Mr. Bunny, how are you this morning?"

Angel glared at Pinkie Pie. She was too noisy and boisterous for his liking.

"Oh, Pinkie Pie. Hi! We are well, thank you. And yourself?"

Pinkie trotted up to Fluttershy and gave her a hug, much to Angel's chagrin.

"I'm super! I'm looking forward to your party next week! Party-hardy!"

Fluttershy blushed and plucked another carrot out of the ground with her teeth.

"Well… it's more of a meal than a party, Pinkie. I'm not sure how I could, umm, make a fabulous party like yours."

Pinkie lowered her voice.

"You knowwwwww… I could get you something to make the meal go with more of a… KABOOM!"

"Oh?" replied Fluttershy. She didn't really want her meal to go 'kaboom' or any other type of loudness.

"I've got this great stuff, you put it in the food and it makes everyone really happy and party crazy and dance all night long! "

Fluttershy didn't like the sound of that.

"Thank you, Pinkie Pie but I don't think I would be comfortable with that. But I appreciate the offer; you are always so kind to me."

Fluttershy hugged Pinkie and patted her on the head.

"Anytime, friend! If you change your mind, just bop me on the head and let me know!"

Pinkie trotted off into the forest as Fluttershy resumed her gardening duties. The only thing more fabulous than having one BFF would be having two and Pinkie would love Fluttershy to be that other BFF. Fluttershy was so scared of trying new things however – Pinkie thought that she could perhaps slip something in her drink during the meal. That could liven things up.

The gloom of the forest really didn't affect Pinkie although she would prefer to still have the sun on her flank. The thick tree canopy blocked off a lot of the light but Pinkie wasn't the kind of pony to be frightened by a little darkness. She may have been a little more concerned had she seen the beady eyes watching and following her from above.

Halfway between the forest entrance and Zecora's hut, Pinkie heard a rustle above her and stopped. Looking up, she tilted her head quizzically, seeing nothing.

"Silly trees! You can't put the willies up me!"

A swooping noise coming from the side of the path caused Pinkie to turn her head just as a set of claws sank into her chest and feathered wings enveloped her. Falling backwards, Pinkie was pinned down. As the dust cleared, Pinkie looked up at the beady eyes and sharp yellow beak of Gilda the gryphon. Gilda dug her sharp fore-claws under Pinkie's skin, drawing blood and causing the pony to squirm.

"Gilda! Uh, what a surprise! Would you mind, you know… not stabbing me with your big old sharp claws?"

Gilda's pupils constricted to pin-pricks and the gryphon unhooked her claws from Pinkie's chest, now just using them to push her down against the ground.

"Stinkie-pie, fancy meeting you here. We've got unfinished business. I haven't seen Rainbow Dash since you made me look like a doofus at your stupid lame party! Where is she?"

Pinkie looked up at Gilda and stuck out her tongue, oblivious to just how angry the gryphon was.

"I'm not going to tell you, you ugly old meany-pants! Go eat some mint leaves 'coz your breath smells like old socks!"

Gilda was in no mood for nonsense and slapped Pinkie across the face, catching the pony with her talons leaving a large gash on the cheek.

"Listen, retard. You can either be helpful, or you can be dinner. What's it going to be?"

Pinkie made a 'come closer' motion with her hoof causing Gilda put her head nearer. Pinkie whispered into Gilda's ear.

"She's my BFF now and she said she never wants to see you again, you horrible, ugly bird!"

Gilda's lower beak dropped open and for a second, the fierce gryphon looked terribly hurt and vulnerable. Pinkie gulped and stuttered.

"I… I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that! That was really mean of me, I…"

Gilda opened her beak wide, roared and threw her head down against Pinkie's stomach, piercing her soft flesh. Pinkie's eyes widened in shock as with a vile squishing and tearing sound, Gilda pulled out strings of intestine and other parts. Pinkie squeaked – she really hadn't anticipated Gilda doing that.

Gilda swallowed some of Pinkie's gizzards whole and wiped blood off her beak with the back of her claws.

"How do you like that, dweeb?"

Gilda pushed her claw into the hole in Pinkie's tummy and pulled out more intestines like a string of sausages. A kidney also hung out and Gilda quickly ripped it from the pony and wolfed it down. Pinkie groaned and spewed up dark red blood and bile.

"Urgh, Gilda. You... didn't have to do that. I was just….teasing. "

Gilda looked down at the pathetic pony. She had never eaten pony before but it tasted as good as just about any prey mammal. The gryphon pulled on Pinkie's intestine, not to find more to eat but to cause agony. Pushing the other claw in, Gilda sliced and pulled at any internal parts she could find. The pain was indescribable as Pinkie was slowly eviscerated. Pinkie could only whimper as her bowel, bladder and liver were tugged from inside her stomach cavity and placed beside her in a pile of blood and foul smelling gizzards.

"Dash.. in cake shop… please.. kill me…"

Gilda's pupils dilated. She picked up Pinkie's greasy, slick liver from the pile of guts and took a bite. Pinkie gurgled on blood and vile-tasting stomach acid thrown up from her ruined digestive system.

"Please… it hurts… so much…"

Gilda stood up and put one of her hind paws on Pinkie's face. Pinkie's last thought was how funky Gilda's foot smelled, as the gryphon put all her weight onto the pony's face and her skull collapsed with a sickening crunch; slippery brain and fluid from enucleated eyeballs oozing and dripping onto the forest floor.

Gilda wriggled her paw in the warm mess that used to be Pinkie's face. With a cat's suppleness she lifted her leg and licked the tasty fluid off her paw pads. The rise and fall of Pinkie's chest quickly stopped and Gilda picked up the gutted corpse, tossing it into the bushes beside the forest path leaving only a patch of blood and specks of shredded flesh at her feet.

* * *

><p>Back in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash was awake and her withdrawals had started. She had been calling for Pinkie about half an hour, before accepting her friend was not there. Pinkie had never left her alone in the morning – she knew the first dose was the one she craved most, why would she deprive her like that?<p>

Dash dry-heaved and groaned. Her legs felt so restless and her stomach was cramping as weeks of constipation started to move through her belly.

"Urgh, Pinkie Pie…. I need you… "

Rainbow Dash finally accepted she was going to have to try and make a fix for herself. She had never done that before and wasn't aware of the careful measurements Pinkie used to ensure her friend didn't overdose.

Pinkie had done everything for her BFF since she had moved into the attic; brought her bedpan when she needed the toilet, washed and groomed her, fetched her meals and drinks. Dash's legs felt numb and weak as she gingerly got out of bed and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>Gilda let out a screech as she forced her way through the thick forest canopy before emerging into the blue sky and stretching her wings. She hoped dearly that Rainbow Dash was indeed in Pinkie's house. She missed Dash so much and wanted to apologise for being such a jerk.<p>

With Pinkie out of the way, she'd surely become her best friend again and they could go on fly-outs or 'chillax' like they used to. With a swoop and a screech, Gilda nose-dived before levelling out just above the forest canopy and glided gracefully in the direction of Ponyville.


	4. Chapter 4

Rainbow Dash shivered as she entered Pinkie Pie's kitchen to look for some heroin. It had been 12 hours since she had a fix and the withdrawals were really starting to kick in. The kitchen was neat and tidy but there were a lot of cupboards and drawers. Rainbow Dash began to root around. She had heard Pinkie Pie singing in the kitchen when she cooked up the drug so Dash was convinced it was in here somewhere.

"C'mon, c'mon! It's gotta be here somewhere."

Dropping to her knees and groaning, Dash opened the lower cupboards one by one. Frustrated, she slammed each unsuccessful door until finally hitting the jackpot in the cupboard under the sink. An almost empty bag with some white powder sat next to a box of syringes, a big tub of similar white powder and various cleaning products. Pinkie had said that she needed to purchase some more heroin soon so Rainbow Dash correctly assumed the bag was the one she wanted.

"Bingo!"

Dash had never prepared heroin before but assumed it was a simple process. She took out the remnants of the white powder and placed it on the counter along with a syringe. Returning to one of the cupboards she had looked in earlier, she took a glass tumbler before opening the cutlery door to retrieve a spoon.

The pony's hooves shook as she scooped up the last of the powder with the spoon and poured it into the cup. Pinkie had mentioned letting the liquid cool off, so Dash ran the sink tap until the water was tepid and let a few drops into the glass to mix the heroin into a milky paste. Impatiently, Dash stirred the liquid with the spoon before deciding it was good to go. Pinkie Pie would have been having a fit over Rainbow Dash's lax approach to preparing the drug.

Dash used her mouth and hooves to open the wrapper of the syringe, pop off the cap and dip the fine point of the needle into the fluid, drawing it until the syringe was full. Holding the loaded syringe between her teeth, she looked for a vein with which to inject the drug but to her dismay as she brushed the fine fur in the crook of her arm, only old pin-pricks could be found. The withdrawal cramps were becoming very distressing and Rainbow Dash suddenly felt the urge to throw up. Turning to the sink, she retched but nothing came out. The syringe fell from her mouth and for a second Dash thought the needle would break spilling the last of the drug but to her relief it simply clattered into the sink. Picking it up again with her mouth, Dash growled in annoyance.

The frustrated pony trotted into the living room, looking for something to tie around her arm and force the vein to show. Pinkie's dressing gown was thrown over the back of a settee; it had a belt to allow the wearer to tie the gown closed. Dash pulled the soft velvety belt from it and commenced to tie it around the bicep of her right arm whilst trotting back into the kitchen.

Tensing her arm, she saw with relief a vein she could use and with a painful prick she used her mouth to push the needle in. Without checking if she had hit the vein correctly, she pressed the needle down and felt the familiar rush travelling up her arm, stopping at her tied bicep. The anticipation was unbearable and Dash quickly pulled on the dressing gown belt which unravelled, letting the heroin flow up her shoulder and into her system.

"Ahhhh… wow…wow!"

Dash groaned and rested back against the kitchen counter as the drug gripped her system, all her withdrawal symptoms fading away. It felt much more intense than any other dose she had taken. She felt a sharp pain behind her eyes and a flutter from her chest before her knees buckled and Dash collapsed to the floor, cracking her head on the corner of the kitchen counter. With the needle still in her arm Dash lay splayed across the kitchen floor unconscious, her wounded head dripping blood onto the linoleum.

* * *

><p>Gilda swooped over Ponyville and began her descent to Sugarcube corner. That rotten pink pony had turned Rainbow Dash against her. She had to tell Dash how she felt, how much she missed her after they had fallen out at the party. She regretting killing Pinkie Pie. Dash might be upset if she found out but the horrible pony had been so mean; she had completely lost her temper.<p>

Fluttershy squeaked as she saw Gilda gliding by and changed direction, deciding to hide in Carousel Boutique rather than head home just yet. A charming golden bell behind the door rang as it opened and Fluttershy quickly stepped in.

Rarity poked her head out from behind the changing room curtains; she was wearing her expensive designer glasses and looked a little stressed but happy.

"Fluttershy! How are you darling? I'm just finishing up with Colgate and I'll be right with you."

A sky blue arm and hoof waved over the top of the modesty curtain.

"But Rarity, Gilda is back! That big mean gryphon! Oh and umm, I'm sorry, hello Colgate."

A tailor's measuring tape was magicked from the shop counter to behind the curtains.

"Now, Fluttershy, we should feel sorry for Gilda and not judge her. She made a real fool of herself last time. She is welcome to come and go as she pleases, as long as she behaves."

"But Rarity, what if she is here to cause trouble? You know what a horrible temper she has."

Outside, Gilda landed gracefully on the balcony of Sugarcube Corner. Mr and Mrs Cake did not hear her paws thump on the wooden decking as they worked away in the bakery downstairs. The gryphon peered through the window into the living room of Pinkie Pie's first-floor apartment, looking for signs of her friend. She was not sure Pinkie Pie was telling the truth but hoped she could at least find some more information about Dash's disappearance.

Fluttershy watched Gilda's suspicious behaviour from the window of Carousel Boutique. What in Equestria was that mean gryphon doing?

Gilda's pushed the side of her face against the glass window and scanned the room. Her powerful eyes noticed the unmistakable tail of Rainbow Dash poking out from an open door in the far corner of the room. Gilda tapped the balcony door window with her talons.

"Dash! Is that you? Rainbow Dash! It's me; I need to talk to you!"

The tail did not move and Gilda tapped again. Gilda considered asking the owners of the shop if Rainbow Dash lived there but as so often happened, her short-temper got the better of her.

"Right, that's it!"

Gilda punched through the thin segment of glass closest to the handle and reached through to unlock the door. Mrs Cake heard the noise and asked her husband if he too noticed it. Fluttershy gasped as she watched from afar.

"Oh no, Rarity! Gilda just broke into Sugarcube Corner!"

Rarity took off her glasses and closed the cash register.

"I think we should get Twilight and investigate. I hope she hasn't come to fight with Pinkie. Colgate dear, would you mind terribly closing the shop for me? Your smashing new frock should be ready by Tuesday."

Rarity handed Colgate the keys and left with Fluttershy.

Gilda rushed into the apartment and headed straight for the kitchen to find her friend lying on the cold floor. Dash was sweaty, eyes closed and her chest was rising and falling very slowly. A little gurgle was coming from her mouth as she expired, drool hanging from the corner of her lips.

"Jeez, Dash. Are you awake? Can you hear me?"

Gilda sat on the floor and touched her friends face, looking for a reaction. Dash's coat felt cold and clammy. The gryphon slapped Rainbow Dash's cheek, trying to awaken her.

"C'mon Dash, what's wrong with you? Wake up!"

Rainbow Dash let out a groan but did not open her eyes. Her right arm twitched and Gilda saw the syringe still hanging out of her.

"Drugs, Dash? What were you thinking? Urgh. C'mon we gotta get help."

Gilda picked up Rainbow Dash and hugged her, the pony's face buried under the feathers on Gilda's chest. She could feel Dash's breath and knew there was hope to shake her friend out of this malaise but she had to ask the ponies for help. Rainbow Dash groaned again and opened her eyes before throwing up a little drool and water on Gilda. For a moment, Rainbow Dash awoke and her dilated pupils looked up at Gilda.

"What's… going on G?"

"Dash! What have you taken? Try and stay awake, dude. We need to get you some help!"

Gilda's eyes welled up and holding her friend with one arm, she tried to use her talons to pinch the wound on Dash's head and stem the blood flow.

The apartment door opened and Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy galloped into the room, followed by Mr and Mrs Cake. A tearful Gilda was standing in the middle of the room with a bloody and semi-conscious Rainbow Dash in her arms. Twilight gasped at the scene and her horn lit up, readying a spell.

"What is going on in here? Gilda, what have you done? What in Equestria is Rainbow Dash doing here?"

Gilda sobbed and sat down on the couch, nestling Rainbow Dash in her lap and stroking her rainbow locks from her sweaty brow.

"I don't know dude, she was just in here all drugged! Pinkie Pie's done something weird to her!"

Rarity snorted and banged her hoof on the floor in disgust.

"A likely story! You've really done it this time, Gilda!"

Fluttershy cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"Um, girls. I don't think Gilda would hurt Rainbow Dash. We should get Rainbow Dash some help and find out what happened later."

Gilda was surprised that a pony she had been so mean to in the past would give her the benefit of the doubt. Rainbow Dash coughed and was sick again on Gilda's wing. Rarity noticed the syringe in Dash's arm.

"Drugs? Gilda, you have a lot of explaining to do. I knew you were no good the moment I set eyes on you!"

Gilda looked hurt and was about to reply but Rainbow Dash muttered something and kicked her hind legs. Twilight Sparkle took control of the situation.

"Girls please, we need to keep calm. Fluttershy is right; this situation is too weird to figure out right now. Gilda, you're the best flier here. Take Rainbow Dash to the infirmary behind the library and let Nurse Rose see her. We'll be over there right away."

Twilight opened the balcony window and Gilda rose from the couch, carrying Rainbow Dash in her arms. She wiped the tears from her own eyes and hopped over the balcony railing, freefalling and then opening her wings acting as an air ambulance for her friend. Twilight turned to the remaining Pegasus who remained strong despite the worrying circumstances.

"Fluttershy, could you please let Applejack know what has happened? Pinkie Pie too, where is she? Rainbow Dash will need her friends."

Fluttershy nodded and trotted quickly out of the apartment. Twilight looked at the trail of blood leading to the kitchen and turned to the landlords of Sugarcube Corner who were very upset.

"Mr and Mrs Cake, would you mind if we have a look round? We might be able to get some answers as to what happened here."

Rarity objected.

"Darling, we should head over to the infirmary right away! Rainbow Dash needs us!"

Twilight understood her friends concerns but felt as the two smartest ponies of the group, they should investigate at once.

"I understand Rarity – but we won't be allowed in to see Rainbow Dash for quite a while. If she stays ill, we need to find out what is wrong with her so we can help the nurse ponies cure her."

Rarity knew Twilight was correct. She was just upset. Rarity placed her hoof on Twilight's shoulder and nodded in agreement. Mrs Cake looked around the room – she had not been in the apartment since renting it to Pinkie Pie.

"Please feel free to look around, both of you. This whole situation is very disconcerting... Oh, that's strange."

Mrs Cake pointed up at the ladder leading into the attic. Its wide steps were perfect for pony hooves.

"That wasn't there when we rented it to Pinkie. There's nothing in the attic except dusty old boxes. Why would she want to go up there?"

"Thank you Mrs Cake, Rarity and I will investigate."

Mr Cake comforted his wife and the couple went back downstairs leaving Rarity and Twilight alone. The room felt very quiet now the drama had died down.

"Do you think Rainbow Dash will be alright, Twilight? Was Gilda telling the truth?"

Twilight followed the blood trail into the kitchen and saw where Rainbow Dash must have lay down. The last of the heroin was still in a bag on the kitchen counter and the cupboard under the sink was still open.

"I don't know Rarity. But we can either sit in the infirmary waiting room, hoping for the best or be pragmatic and try and find out what happened here. Gilda can be mean but I'm not convinced she would hurt Rainbow Dash."

Rarity followed her into the kitchen and dropped to her knees to investigate the open cupboard. Lots of syringes and a tub of white powder were next to the usual kitchen cleaning products.

"Oh my. Darling, look at all this."

Twilight looked and shook her head.

"You know, that is rather suspicious. Did Gilda put that in Pinkie Pie's cupboard? "

Twilight had found a pink diary on top of the stove. It contained no information apart from a number neatly written for every day for the previous six months. The number gradually increased, starting at '10ml' and gradually rising to '30ml' which had been written as the entry for the previous day.

"Hmmm, I guess 'ML' means millimetres. I'm beginning to get worried Rarity. Has Pinkie Pie been using drugs? Why was Rainbow Dash here though? She was supposed to be globe-trotting. "

Rarity placed the syringes and Pinkie's cocaine stash on the counter.

"It doesn't make sense dear. If only Pinkie Pie were here, she might be able to shed some light on all of this."

"We should have a look in the attic. Mrs Cake seemed very surprised Pinkie would want to go up there."

The two ponies left the kitchen and climbed the steps to the upper balcony. Looking up into the attic, Rarity smiled wryly at Twilight.

"Would you mind, darling? You know how phobic I am of dust."

Twilight nodded. Over time she had begun to accept Rarity's irrational fears as one of the many charms that made her who she was. Twilight stepped onto the ladder and climbed into the attic.

The attic was spacious but quite dark. An oil lamp hanging from the ceiling was the only source of light. A double bed took up most of the space with a bedside cabinet close by.

"What can you see, Twilight?"

"It looks like someone has been sleeping here for a while."

Twilight picked up a grooming brush from the bedside cabinet. It contained many multi-coloured hairs. Rainbow Dash had clearly been here for a while. Twilight replaced the brush and peered into the waste bin next to the bedside cabinet. It contained many used syringes. Opening the cabinet, Twilight took out a photograph which lay face down. Turning it over, Twilight was surprised to see an explicit image of Rainbow Dash seemingly sleeping, a syringe hanging out of her arm and a Pink hoof pushing a carrot into Dash's most intimate part. Twilight was convinced.

"Rarity, it looks like Gilda was telling the truth."

"What is up there, Twi?"

Twilight stepped down the ladder and Rarity held her hoof to assist her.

"A bed and more drugs, Dash has definitely been sleeping there for a while. Plus I found this."

Rarity looked at the photo and gasped. It was shocking and sad to see Rainbow Dash in that state.

"Oh Twilight, this is horrible. I guess Gilda was not lying – Pinkie really was drugging Rainbow Dash, amongst other things. Please, put that horrid picture away!"

Twilight magicked the photo back up into the attic.

"Let's go and see how Rainbow Dash is doing. We might find Pinkie Pie too, she has a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

><p>Gilda was sitting in the waiting room of the infirmary, staring at the marble floor. She had not had a chance to clean Rainbow Dash's blood and vomit from her fur and feathers. The waiting room door opened, Twilight and Rarity entered the room. Gilda looked at them wearily, hoping they had not come to attack or question her. Twilight nodded at Gilda.<p>

"Gilda. I'm sorry we doubted you. It seems Rainbow Dash had been living in Pinkie Pie's attic for quite some time."

The gryphon did not react apart from looking down at the floor again. Rarity trotted up to Gilda and was about to touch her on the shoulder but the vomit and blood stains made her think twice.

"She'd been drugging her and doing… odd and wrong things to her. I'm sorry Gilda. We should have realized and helped her. All the time she was right under our noses in Ponyville."

Twilight sat beside Gilda and touched her taloned hand. Gilda shivered but did not object, turning to Twilight and speaking in almost a whisper.

"She's dead, dude. Rainbow Dash. She never woke up. I never got to tell her…"

Rarity gasped and dropped down to her knees. Not saying anything but tears streamed from her eyes and splashed onto the cold marble floor. Twilight Sparkle put a hoof to her own mouth.

"Oh no.. no no no… Rainbow Dash…"

Twilight leaned against Gilda and began to sob uncontrollably. The gryphon too cried and rested her wing against Twilight as Rarity moaned on the floor.

"Rainbow Dash… you were so young… oh please no, she can't be dead!"

Hearing the commotion, Nurse Rose stepped out from a door marked 'private' and handed out tissues to Rainbow Dash's friends. It took an hour before Nurse Rose could console them enough to be able to explain what had happened.

Nurse Rose told them how Gilda had stood beside her bed as Rainbow Dash had swum in and out of consciousness. Briefly, Rainbow Dash had been able to ask Gilda where Pinkie Pie was before quickly falling unconscious again. A little while later, Dash's heart had stopped and despite the medical staff's best efforts, they had been unable to revive her. Nurse Rose assured them that Rainbow Dash had not suffered.

Applejack and Fluttershy arrived at the infirmary soon afterwards to be told the devastating news. Nurse Rose allowed the four ponies and Gilda to see Rainbow Dash before the Royal Equestrian coroner arrived.

They all spoke to Rainbow Dash, telling her how much joy she brought to their lives and how sorry they were that this awful situation had happened. Rarity groomed Dash's hair making sure she looked very beautiful and Fluttershy had visited the deceased pony's home to retrieve her elemental necklace. Twilight and Applejack had used very light layers of Rarity's makeup to cover the wound on their friend's forehead. Once groomed and prepared, Rainbow Dash looked very much at peace.

Pinkie Pie did not return to Ponyville that day, most likely for the best as word had spread around the town about what she had done. She lay in the Everfree Forest, her remains chewed and ravaged by various carnivorous fauna.

Fluttershy kindly invited Gilda to stay with her that night as the funeral would not occur for a few days and she was sure Gilda would not want to stay in Rainbow Dash's empty home. Gilda accepted and stayed up with Fluttershy, talking about Dash, how they had met and what it was like growing up as a gryphon.

Eventually, Fluttershy grew tired and went to bed. Once Gilda was sure Fluttershy was sleeping, she wrote out a note confessing to Pinkie Pie's killing, described the location of her remains and told all who read it how she could no longer face life without the one pony she loved. She finished the letter by saying she hoped to meet Rainbow Dash in the afterlife.

Gilda took a rope from Fluttershy's garden shed, looped it around the ceiling beam in the living room of Fluttershy's cottage and tied a knot forming a noose. She placed the note on Fluttershy's mantelpiece and put a chair under the noose, stood on it and pushed the noose over her head and down to her neck. After a moment's contemplation, Gilda stepped off the chair and with a crack her neck snapped, killing her quickly. Her body twitched as though still alive as she hung and her bladder gave way dripping urine all over the floor of Fluttershy's living room. Finding Gilda dead in the morning distressed the shy pony greatly.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Gilda were buried just outside Ponyville. The funeral was a welcome closure to one of the darkest events in the town's history. Three had died in related situations; a talented and beloved Pegasus, a fun-loving but damaged earth pony and a brutal yet lovelorn gryphon.<p>

The remaining friends; Rarity, Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy held a wake in Carousel Boutique and began to rebuild their lives. A letter to Princess Celestia from Twilight Sparkle told how the girls hoped the two lost elements of harmony would one day return to bring joy back into their lives.

END

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the feedback on this story, everypony. I appreciate all the reviews, support and understanding given the sometimes weird content of my stories. Peace!<strong>


End file.
